


Omega Meets World

by NoSirNotMeNotEver



Category: Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, As in omega/omega and alpha/alpha is considered a homosexual relationship, Big F, Both Bart and Preston are Omegas, Highschool Setting, LMAO, M/M, Omega/Omega, Past Child Abuse (mentioned), Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Sorry no Bub Kink, Wetting, an omega/alpha relationship is considered heterosexual regardless of gender, ish, no sex sorry guys only fluff, ooo worldbuilding how spooky, submissive peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSirNotMeNotEver/pseuds/NoSirNotMeNotEver
Summary: Bart was petite. Standing at a full 5'1" and 97 pounds, the omega was just too small to take on a massive alpha that could crush him with one hand.Preston looked up at the alpha looming over them, and he swallowed.And this alpha truly was huge.He was only three inches taller than Bart, which meant that the alpha was either huge or the both of them were terrifying small.He bet the former.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Preston Lindsay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Omega Meets World

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags before you read :)

Preston honestly couldn't remember how he got here, cowering in the corner as massive alphas cornered them, but he knew that it was probably because he had somehow been "too distracting," either with his scent or some other insane reason.

But that didn't matter, because he was going to either face the pummeling of a lifetime or be, he dunnoed, forced to wet or some other barbaric way to force an omega into submission.

Hell, it wasn't even the first time an omega had been raped in the halls of Manchester High. 

Suddenly, a body was covering his, and Preston choked as Bart growled at the alpha cornering them, trying to protect him from the massive football player, and Preston could barely breathe. 

Bart was petite. Standing at a full 5'1" and 97 pounds, the omega was just too small to take on a massive alpha that could crush him with one hand.

Preston looked up at the alpha looming over them, and he swallowed.

And this alpha truly was huge.

He was only three inches taller than Bart, which meant that the alpha was either huge or the both of them were terrifying small.

He bet the former.

Preston did the math. The massive brute probably was 6'5", probably having 100 pounds on him. But Bart? Bart, who could barely lift anything over forty pounds?

Bart would be crushed. 

The alpha gave a booming laugh, the stupid kid grabbing Bart and turning him around so that his front was slammed into the lockers, a meaty hand keeping him there, and Bart snarled, struggling and thrashing around.

"Bart!"

Preston cried out, but he was powerless to do anything but watch as the back of Bart's neck was grabbed, forcing the omega to go limp. 

But Bart, thankfully, did not submit.

"Let him go, meatbag!"

Preston tugged at the alpha's massive arm, but the older boy just pushed him back, making a whine rise in his throat.

"Grab the other omega– he's annoying me."

Preston whimpered as more jocks grabbed him, their alpha pheromones making breathing seem like an impossible task, and his eyes widened as the main alpha squeezed Bart's neck harder, rutting up against Bart's back.

It wasn't supposed to be sexual —at least, Preston hoped— but rather to dominate.  
Hell, alphas humped all the time to try to one-up the other.

Even omegas humped, though they did it to burn off excess energy or to loosen up their sexes instead of trying to dominate.

But that was friendly.

This was not.

But the little omega somehow kept holding strong, making distressed noises the whole time, and Preston tried to escape when Bart weakly whined, trying to keep his neck covered and his pants dry. 

The soft taps of expensive shoes filled air, and Preston deflated with relief when Mr. Sheridan growled, the noise deep and low enough to make the jocks let go of Bart, and the omega slumped to the floor, golden eyes hazy. 

"Let the omegas go and head to Principal Farquhar's office."

The man growled, and the alphas stalked off, huffing.

Immediately, the older alpha headed to Bart, inspecting the bruise on Bart's face from getting slammed into the locker, and it was then that Bart finally wetted, whimpering pitifully as his pants became soaked with omegan urine.

Preston froze, but Mr. Sheridan easily hoisted the omega up, Bart uselessly trembling.

"It's alright, I'll take him."

Preston smiled, and he watched as Mr. Sheridan looked at them, concerned, before he handed Bart over, wet staining Bart's pants.

Preston bet that it was less wise to guide Bart to the nurse's office than have Mr. Sheridan carry him, but he was beyond caring.

He just wanted Bart away from as many alphas as possible, lest he wet again.

He was tired and Bart's submissive pee was soaking his own pants, and he couldn't believe how Bart was even able to stumble, the smaller omega still whimpering.

"It's alright, Bart. It'll be okay."

Preston urged, and he helped the omega into the nurse's office, the new nurse, an alpha woman, looking up.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Some of the football team harassed us, and Bart wetted."

"Alright. That was smart of you to bring him here. What's his pant size? In omega sizes, not Alpha, please."

"Double-zero."

"Alright. I'll grab him some panties and a new pair of pants. Could you help him to one of the rooms and help him change?"

Preston nodded, and he led Bart into one of the rooms, laying the smaller omega down and scenting him as they waited.

"Thank you...for protecting me."

Preston murmured, and he felt Bart shakily scent him back, the smaller boy still out of it.

"Mmhmm. You're my best friend, Pres. Don't...Don't know what I'd do without you."

Preston felt his heart warm, and he nuzzled into Bart's hair, holding the omega against him.

Preston couldn't help but think that he didn't know what he would do without Bart, either.

He had saved him from his mother, had been the best friend an omega could ask for, had been his first (secret) kiss because it was illegal for omegas to have a romantic relationship with other omegas, had taught him Interlac and how to properly make love. 

Bart had done everything for him, up to and including protecting him from those stupid alphas.

He owed Bart everything. 

And suddenly, he found himself falling for his not-quite best friend even more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! I truly love the Bart/Preston ship, as they melted my heart in the comics, especially when Preston gave Bart his camera after Impulse saved him from his mother. They have such a cute dynamic together, and their ship is very underrated :)


End file.
